A Saiyuki Story
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: Everything was normal, or as normal as life could be in a youkai infested world where one's traveling companions include a heritec, a kappa, a human turned youkai, and a buddhist priest.The last thing anyone needed was a trio of girls showing up...
1. Prologue

**_A Saiyuki Story_**

**_Chapter: Prologue_**

_Disclaimer: I only own the story line, everything else, unless specified otherwise by myself, is owned by their rightful creater, **Kazuya Minekura**_

* * *

"Aww...Sanzo...I'm hungry..." whined a golden-eyed brunette; Goku.

"You're always hungry, BAKAZARU!" retorted a crimson-eyed man; Gojyo.

"Yeah! Well...well-well you're always drooling over any girl you see! You pervy kappa!" yelled Goku as he pointed an accusing finger at Gojyo's face.

"No...I only go after beauties...you're too young to understand, let alone apprechiate, what I do." Gojyo replied calmlyas he lit a cigarette.

"Oh? And what the hell is it that you do? Have sex with any willing, pretty, female? Jeeze, and how many STD's do you have!"

In response to the brunette's mockful question, Gojyo twitched in slight annoyance. He couldn't believe the monkey actually had the gaul to say such a thing. And thus, a senseless screaming argument began between the two 'children', much to the dismay of Sanzo, a blonde, amethyst-eyed, buddhist priest.

The blonde, for those of you who don't know, has a rather non-existant patience and a hot temper. So it only makes sense that not even a minute of bickering had passed between the brunette and crimson-eyes man when Sanzo's right eye twtiched and on an impulse held a gun, pointed right at the two boys' heads. "For the love of all that is holy, would you two shut the hell up before I blow your brains to mush!" he yelled as multiple little veins on his forehead buldged.

Goku and Gojyo both gave a little yelp of fear as they hugged each other. (A fear induced hug! 3) "Y-yes, sir!" They chorused and bowed their heads.

"Hmph..." was all Sanzo said.

* * *

A few minutes later, after tghe tension had quelled between the monkey, kappa, and priest; the said priest spoke up, "Hey Hakkai?" he questioned the dark brunette sitting next to him on his right. 

"Oh? Yes Sanzo?" Hakkai replied in a cheerful voice. He was ,as previously stated, had dark brunette hair- it was almost black - and calm, relaxing emerald eyes but they also held a profound amout of saddness. One strange accessory he was wearing was a monocle...really, how many people do you see wearing those...seriously?

"How far to the next town? I'm out of smokes." Sanzo said bluntly.

"Oh, not too far. I'd say we'll probably arrive in the next town in about two hours." Hakkai said with a smile, his eyes never once leaving the ground before the green jeep he was driving.

"Hmph..." grunted Sanzo as he crossed his arms over his chest, sank deeper into his seat, and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we arrive...and not a second before!" he warned, then drifted off to sleep.

Gojyo and Goku took a quizk glance at each other and noticed they were still embracing. In a split second they sprang apart and were on their own half of the jeep, muttering curses to the other under their breath.

Hakkai laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head slightly and muttering, "Children".

* * *

**_Prologue: Owari_**


	2. Conflict

**_A Saiyuki Story_**

**_Chapter 1: Confict_**

_Disclaimer: I only own the story line and thecharacter Yana, the characters, Tomoe and Sierra are owned by my friends. Any other characters, unless otherwise specified, are owned by their rightful creater, **Kazuya Minekura**_

* * *

"Meatbun! Meatbun! Yay!" chimmed Goku as he pounded on the round wooden table he and his companions were seated at, a knife and a fork in hand.  
"Shut it bakazaru! Banging your fists on the damn table won't bring the food in any soon!" yelled Sanzo as he smacked the immature brunette with a fan made of paper. 

"Ow! S-Sanzo! What was that for?" whined Goku as he gingerly rubbed the area Sanzo had whacked. Geeze! Either Sanzo's got a really strong arm, or that fan's made of incredibly think paper...or maybe it's imitation pape - 100 thinly sliced strips of metal welded together and spray painted white! ...uh...no... we'll just go with the former of those three choices.

"Aw shut it monkey, you desirved it." muttered Gojyo as he took a swig of beer from his tall mug. Goku glared at the hanyou and, if not for the fact that he food had just arrived, would have retorted to the kappa's remark.  
"Food!" was all Goku said before he literally dove head first into the multiple plates of their dinner.

"Hey! Leave some food for the rest of us!" cried Gojyo as he grabbed a handful of spring rolls and stuffed them in his mouth.

Goku glared at the water sprite, "You hypocrite!" he screamed while grabbing a rather large bowl of rice from under Gojyo's nose. "You're hogging all of the spring rolls!"

"Learn to share your food, stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled, fighting for control over a meantbun.

Sanzo, who ad been drinking a can of beer, slammed the can onto the table. THWACK! He had smacked the two 'children' with his paper fan. Hakkai was just sitting there, calmly eating his dinner while trying to surpress his laughter.

* * *

"It's all your fault, Goku" 

"What're you talking about? I'm not the one who set the bartender of fire!_ **THAT**_ was your fault, Gojyo!"

"Like hell it was! You were the one who got scared of the flambee!"

"And you're the one who trip-"

"**_SHUT UP_** Just shut the hell up or I'll put the both of you on **_ICE_** !" Interupted Sanzo as the quartet walked into a small inn. They had all been kicked out of the dinner not that long ago due to some...minner mishaps... and Sanzo was a bit more egdy than usual. and the fact that Goku and Gojyo were bickering (again) didn't help his mood much. Nor the fact that as soon as the four of them stepped up to the plain, white-washed check in area of the small, one story building, their ears were met with the sound of hushed whispers. Sanzo narrowed his eyes in suspicion - were these people just talking about him and his companions or was he just being paranoid? _Probably the latter..._ he reasoned to himself and shrugged the thought off as unimportant and a waste of time. _Let these people talk about whatever the hell they want, it's none of my concern._

"Please, could you tell me if you have any rooms available?" That was Hakkai, appearently he had taken it upon himself to to check them into the inn, Sanzo noticed.

"Uh...I've got two rooms available. One right down the hall, on the left. And a room on the right, the first one." Replied the tan, blue-eyed blonde in owner. He cast a glance towards the entrance of the inn and gave what seemed to be a sigh of relief after a few seconds of just staring...at the door. Hakkai nodded to the inn keeper.

"We'll take the rooms. Thank you." he said, passing a few bills to the man as Sanzo signed the registration book.

Goku and Gojyo didn't notice the inn keeper's odd behaior, they were once again bickering amoungst themselves. But Sanzo and Hakkai did, however, notice. They each made a mental note to talk to the others about it later.

* * *

"Well maybe the town's expecting a demon raid or something..." Goku pondered as he nibbled on a meatbun; everyone was congrigated in Sanzo and Goku's room. 

"That could be the case...but if it is, than maybe we should pay for two or three days instead. At least untill we can find out why the people of this town are acting so abnormal." Hakkai suggested as he fixed his monocle back onto the bridge of his nose. He had been cleaning it.

"That is out of the question." sneered Sanzo as he lit his Malboro cigarette.  
"What crawled up your ass and dies?" called Gojyo as he entered the room. He had gone out to buy a six- pack of beer. Sanzo merely, "Hn"-ed and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Did ya get any food, Gojyo!" Goku asked the kappa eugerly; he had finished off his meatbun a few second ago.

"Nothin' a kid like you would be able to appreachiate!" yelled Gojyo.

"Would you stop calling me a kid!"

"Oh, would you prefur I call you a midget then? _Chibi-chimp_!"

"Oh yeah!" Goku growled, "You pervy kappa! Bring it on!"

"So, you wanna fight? At least you know how to settle things like a man, monkey!"

Why the hell not? Besides, I need some exercise, and beating your ass into the ground would be an added bonus!"

Gojyo chuckled a bit, " Whatever, but _you_ better not cry when I wipe the floor with _your_ a-"

"**Aahhh! Demons!**" a voice interupted Gojyo mid-sentance.

Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai whipped their heads towards the door to the room, Sanzo just sitting on the bed smoking his cigarette, uninterested.

"We'd better go check it out..." Goku said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not a bad idea monkey." Gojyo replied, setting down his half-full can of beer.

"You two, don't go out there." Sanzo growled.

"Too late..." laughed Hakkai, "They were out the door before the word 'two'. I asume thay're probably there by now."

"God damn idiots!" Sanzo gruntted as he got up from the bed and stalked towards the room's door. Hakkai was behind the him as he slugged through the room's threshold and towards the front, where the screaming was comming from.

* * *

"Someone! Help! We're under attack!" a scrubby, short, and rather plumb old woman yelled as Sanzo walked into the lobby area, Hakkai not far behind him. 

"Uhm...E-excuse me...but we're not here to cause any trouble..." squeaked a blushing, embarassed, aqua-eyed young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She stood at roughly five foot six inches and, as said, had aqua colored eyes and shinning blonde hair. She was garbbed in the clothes one would find a priestess wearing. She stood before two other young women, both who appeared to be demons.

"Ugh...I told you this was a bad idea, Sierra." muttered one of the two young women standing behind the blonde. She stood at around five foot five inches with intense, blood red eyes and long, dark violet hair. She was wearing a simple, plain blueish-black, sleeveless shirt that stopped just under the hem of the black skirt she was wearing. Her skirt went down two inches past her knees, covering the upper part of her knee-high, black, buckle-up, combat boots. Around her neck was a spiked, black leather choker, and on her forehead rested a golden headband that resembled a serpent biting it's own tail. Also, she appeared to be the youngest of the trio, looking to be around six-teen or seven-teen, may be even eigth-teen, but no older than that.

"Well it's obviously too late. So stop complaining Yana-chan. Lets just leave." Spoke the last young woman. She possesed sparkling silver eyes that hed a misjeavous glint and she also had violet hair - though it was a slightly lighter shade than the crimson-eyed woman's hair- Yana. The silver-eyed girl stood just at about five foot eight, but currently one couldn't be sure about her actual hight cinsidering the fact that she was wearing raised, black knee-high platform boots similar to those Yana was wearing. The young woman had a tight blueish black top on that stopped just above her belly button. She, too, was wearing a black skirt, though it was a few inches shorter that Yana's, along with fishnet stocking. She fidgeted with a sapphire ring on her left ring finger. She appeared to be either in her early twenties or late teens, eight-teen or nine-teen may be.

"Who the hell are these three?" Sanzo sneered. "And where the hell is the bakazaru and the rouch?"

As if on que, the scarlet haired water sprite and the immature monkey popped out from behind a corner of a hallway to the left. Goku spoke up, "Sorry Sanzo...We got...lost?"

"Hey, don't make it sound like I got lost too! I was merely following you! So YOU are the only one who got lost, BAKAZARU!" Gojyo muttered, walking over to Hakkai

"Don't call me that, you pervy water sprite!"

"Why not? It's only the tru-Eep!" A few strands of crimson fell to the ground.

"Shut it!" yelled Sanzo as he lowed his banishing gun. "There are more important matters to attend to..." The corupt priest cast a glance at the trio of girls standing at the checkout deask; they were staring at hte four 'boys' as if they had all grown a second head...or may be even a third or fourth one...and maybe an ear or a third arm on their forehead.

"Whoa! SEXY!" cried Gojyo as his gaze landed on the silver-eyed woman of the three. He was at her side in a split second, flirting with her.

The inn keeper, who had been silent earlier, along with all the other on-lookers in hte lobby, pointed an accusing finger at the two violet haired female. "P-please, rid this place of those vial creatures!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Yana and Tomoe-chan like that! They haven't done anything to you!" screamed the blonde, blue-eyed priestess Sierra.

"Hm?..." Sanzo took a glance at the violet haired women and held back a small jolt of shock. The crimson-eyed woman had black and red fin-like, scaly ears instead of normal youkai or human ones. The silver -eyed woman- Tomoe - had blue fin-like ears, much like Yana's. If not for their ears, it would have been almost impossible to tell the girls were youkai.

Gojyo averted his eyes towards the inn keeper. "How could someone as beautiful as this pose a threat to someone as pathetic as you?" Gojyo said as he played with a few strands of Tomoe's hair. She only gave him a funny look. Was this guy who she nor her two friends had ever met, sticking up for her?

"You're such a pervert!"yelled Goku with a glare. "You're only satin' that 'cause you want her to sleep with you!" Tomoe blushed a deep crimson.

"_**Shut UP**_ BAKAZARU!" Gojyo yelled, flipping the little monkey off.

"Oh don't deny it, Gojyo!" cried Goku as he cast a smug look at the water sprite.

"The demons! They're getting away!" screamed the inn keeper. He was pointing towards the inn's entrance; the door stood ajar. The two youkai and the priestess were in fact, gone. Tomoe had appearently wiggled away from Gojyo and casually waltzed out the door, with Sierra and Yana.

"Ahhahaha...Well...those three didn't seem like they were up to anything other than getting a room here. I don't see any real reason we should go after them...Sanzo?" Hakkai laughed out.

"Whatever." Sanzo lit a cigarette and continued, " It would only be a waste of our time to go after some stupid women. I'm going to sleep." And with that said, Sanzo turned his back to everyone and made his way back to his and Goku's room.

Hakkai let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards the bewildered inn keeper. "Don't worry, I am sure there won't be any youkai to terrories your inn, or the town for that matter. We'll be leaving in the morning, sorry for the inconvenience." He nodded to the man and started towards his and Gojyo's room. Goku and Gojyo followed after, each going to their respective rooms.

* * *

**_Chapter One, Conflict: Owari_**


End file.
